


Kiss under the moonlight

by lucife56



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: Scene of  "E Depois do Adeus (And After Goodbye)", chapter 14, by Palacios_Modernos





	Kiss under the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Palacios_Modernos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palacios_Modernos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [E Depois do Adeus (And After Goodbye)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788540) by [Palacios_Modernos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palacios_Modernos/pseuds/Palacios_Modernos). 




End file.
